How the hell is this happening!
by sakura-sasuke324
Summary: Jordan's Point of View of Die Another Day. Please Enjoy it! And... NO FLAMING, DAMNIT! I do not, repeat: do NOT, own Shugo Chara! Got it? Good.


**Lizzie: **Woops! I forgot to mention!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Mention what?

**Lizzie: **The chapters of Die Another Day will be separate stories. I can't combine different animes into one category. I know. I tried.

**OMGitsgreen: **So this is the second chapter of Die Another Day from…

**Lizzie: **Your point of view, girl. I'm doing atan's (AsTallasNaruto's) tomorrow.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Oh man!

**Lizzie: **Dude! Calm down! It will be on your birthday. And… by the time you're 15 years old, I'm sure that you will be taller than me.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Thanks Lizzie.

**Lizzie: **No problem dude.

* * *

How the heck did I get here?!

The time Josh and I got into Naruto, Jordan went into one of her favorite shows of all time.

"Oh god! My head!" She said as she was getting up. "Where am I?" She looked around, and found out she was in a school uniform. "… What happened to my pajamas?!" She shouted confused. She looked to the distance, and saw someone familiar. "No way…" Jordan whispered. "It's Amu Hinamori! Oh my god!" She shouted to herself so no one could hear.

She walked over to Amu to greet her, but she tripped on something.

"What the hey! Did I trip on a rock or something?" She got up to check. "Holy shit! Its an egg!" She picked the egg up. In 30 seconds, it hatched. "Holy shit."

And you know what, a little fairy came out of it! "Hi hi hi! My name is Shiro! How is it, Jordan?"

"Wait… How do you know my name?!" Jordan asked a little freaked out.

"Yo! Girl! Calm down! I'm one of your three guardian charas! Processing magical powers for you to use in case of an emergency." Shiro explained.

"But, I thought I was supposed to make a wish on an egg, wait for it to come true, and then get you." Jordan said.

"Oh! That? Well, you see, that's only to a few certain people that don't have much confidence like Amu-chan. You, Jordan, have a lot of confidence. And one of your wishes came true. You get to be in Shugo Chara." Shiro explained again.

"But where are my friends?" Jordan asked.

"Your friends went into different portals. Your brother Josh along with Alyssa went into one of their favorite shows of all time. Matt went to your friend Alyssa's favorite anime on the internet. You ended up here." Shiro exclaimed.

"Bu-but How am I supposed to go here? I'm in eighth grade." Jordan said a little depressed.

"This school goes up to the eleventh grade. You'll fit in fine. And, Jordan,"

"Yeah," Jordan replied.

"The school guardians are coming."

"Oh shitake mushroom…" Jordan was sarcastically fine with this coming out. Instead of panicking, she turned around calmly. "Hai. King Tadase-kun," She greeted him with respect. "6th grader." She turned to Kuukai and had a smirk on her face. "6th grader jack. Nice to meet you. Hai Queen Nadeshiko. Hai Ace Yaya-chan."

All but Kuukai were honored by her respectfulness.

"Ai. Jordan-sempai. Arigato." Tadase said to her. "That was really nice of you. But it would be okay if you just called us by our names. Even Kuukai here."

Jordan understood.

"Why didn't you call me by my name with respect, Jordan!" Kuukai yelled at her, "I'm part of the council, too, you know!"

Jordan turned around.

"I'm an eighth grader. Therefore I treat the students I like with respect if I want to." She walked away.

"Ai! Jordan-sempai!" Yaya waved to her. "See you soon!"

By the time Jordan got to her classroom door, she heard some chatter going on. By the time she walked in, and got to her desk the chatter stopped.

"_Ai…" _She thought, _"Where are You guys?" _Jordan stared out the window until she heard the door open. It was Nadeshiko. She was walking to Jordan's desk.

"Jordan-sempai," Nadeshiko said, "It's a message from the council." Nadeshiko got closer to Jordan. "Its about how you got here." She whispered. Nadeshiko exited the door.

"Ai! Jordan-chan!" A female student squealed, "This is so awesome! First Amu-chan, now you! Eeee!" Then the classroom started chatting.

Jordan sighed and stared out the window again.

"_Guys…" _She thought, "_Where are you?"_

I wonder what will happen next.

* * *

**Lizzie: **There you have it.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Wow…

**Lizzie: **I wanna write more, but I have nothing else in mind right now.

**OMGitsgreen: **It happens a lot.

**AsTallasNaruto: **So… Where are you right now?

**Lizzie: **In Florida.

**OMGitsgreen: **Lucky.

**Lizzie: **Happy Birthday!

**OMGitsgreen: **Even though it's tomorrow, Thanks!

**Lizzie: **No prob! No prob at all.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Please read and review!


End file.
